1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a non-heating type fluid sterilizing apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a non-heating type fluid sterilizing apparatus capable of efficiently sterilizing a fluid having high turbidity and a large quantity of solid matters or blood having low transmissivity of ultraviolet radiation, as well as sterilizing either a single fluid in large quantity or various types of fluids in small quantity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, when either the blood infected with various bacteria or viruses, or the fluid having high turbidity and a large quantity of solid matters is sterilized through ultraviolet radiation, only the outer portion of the blood or fluid is sterilized due to low transmissivity of ultraviolet radiation. In other words, the inside of the blood or fluid is not sterilized.
To solve this problem, the inventor of the present invention has devised “Disinfectant Purifier Using Teflon Tube,” which is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2003-0059940 (Aug. 28, 2003). As illustrated in such prior art a disinfectant purifier using a Teflon tube, and more particularly to a disinfectant purifier using a TEFLON™ tube, capable of performing intense sterilization/purification required for various wastewater treatment systems for domestic sewage, industrial wastewater, livestock wastewater, spa wastewater, decomposition-resistant dyeing wastewater, and so on.
The disinfectant purifier of such prior art includes a first connecting pipe provided with wastewater inlet and outlet which allow the various types of wastewater to flow in and out, and which have receiving spaces formed by closed ends respectively, and that passes through the receiving space of the wastewater inlet 101. A plurality of input connecting pipes are connected with the first inlet connecting pipe in order to input various treatment agents in separate containers for sterilization, deodorization, and decomposition of heavy metals, for example. A support that has a second connecting pipe provided in the same shape on the side of the wastewater outlet which is opposite to the first connecting pipe, and an ultraviolet sterilizing means s spirally wound on an outer circumference of the support.
However, the disinfectant purifier is not provided with a cooling system, and is not suitable to purify either a single fluid in large quantity or various fluids in small quantity. Further, the disinfectant purifier does not eddy a fluid having a large quantity of solid matter or high turbidity to thereby reduce sterilizability, and is impossible to install in a narrow place and thereby unsuitable to sterilize foods.
Further, the inventor of the present invention has devised “Non-heating type Fluid Sterilizer,” which is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2005-0036667 (May 2, 2005). As illustrated in such prior art, the non-heating type fluid sterilizer includes an inflow frame connected with an inflow pipe into which a fluid flows, an outflow frame connected with an outflow pipe out which a sterilized fluid flows. A spiral tube forming a spiral channel of the fluid between the inflow frame and the outflow frame, a plurality of disinfectant wave generators applying a disinfectant wave to the spiral tube, a tank connected to the inflow pipe and temporarily storing the fluid, and a pump forcing the fluid stored in the tank to flow to the inflow frame. According to the non-heating type fluid sterilizer, powder or fluid used as a food material can be effectively sterilized without directly applying heat to the powder or fluid.
However, the non-heating type fluid sterilizer is not provided with a cooling system, and is not suitable to sterilize either a single fluid in large quantity or various fluids in small quantity. Further, the non-heating type fluid sterilizer gives rise to foreign materials in a narrow place or due to static electricity.